80sfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies in 1988
1988 Wide-release films January–March *January 1988 **January 8 ***''Cop'' **January 15 ***''The Couch Trip'' ***''For Keeps'' **January 22 ***''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' **January 29 ***''And God Created Woman'' ***''Puss in Boots'' *February 1988 **February 5 ***''She's Having a Baby'' ***''The Unbearable Lightness of Being'' **February 12 ***''Action Jackson'' ***''Shoot to Kill'' **February 16 ***''Hairspray'' **February 26 ***''Bloodsport'' ***''Frantic'' *March 1988 **March 4 ***''Moving'' ***''Prison'' ***''Switching Channels'' **March 11 ***''Masquerade'' ***''Off Limits'' ***''Stand and Deliver'' **March 18 ***''D.O.A.'' ***''The Milagro Beanfield War'' ***''Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach'' ***''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' ***''Stars and Bars'' **March 23 ***''The BFG'' (U.K.) **March 25 ***''Biloxi Blues'' ***''The Fox and the Hound'' (re-release) ***''Johnny Be Good'' **March 30 ***''Beetlejuice'' April–June *April 1988 **April 1 ***''Bright Lights, Big City'' ***''The Seventh Sign'' **April 8 ***''18 Again!'' ***''Above the Law'' ***''Bad Dreams'' **April 15 ***''Appointment with Death'' ***''Brain Damage'' ***''Colors'' ***''The Moderns'' ***''Plain Clothes'' ***''Return to Snowy River'' **April 22 ***''Casual Sex?'' ***''Return of the Killer Tomatoes'' ***''The Unholy'' **April 29 ***''Critters 2: The Main Course'' ***''Powaqqatsi'' ***''Sunset'' *May 1988 **May 4 ***''The House on Carroll Street'' **May 6 ***''Dead Heat'' ***''Salsa'' ***''Shakedown'' **May 13 ***''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' ***''Maniac Cop'' ***''The Nest'' ***''Not of This Earth'' **May 20 ***''Call Me'' ***''"Crocodile" Dundee II'' (Australia; North America 25 May 1988; UK 23 Jun 1988) ***''Willow'' **May 25 ***''Rambo III'' **May 27 ***''Killer Klowns from Outer Space'' *June 1988 **June 3 ***''Big'' ***''Funny Farm'' **June 10 ***''Big Business'' ***''Poltergeist III'' ***''The Presidio'' **June 15 ***''Bull Durham'' **June 17 ***''The Decline of Western Civilization Part II: The Metal Years'' ***''The Great Outdoors'' ***''Red Heat'' ***''Waxwork'' **June 22 ***''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' **June 29 ***''Coming to America'' July–September *July 1988 **July 6 ***''License to Drive'' ***''Short Circuit 2'' **July 8 ***''Arthur 2: On the Rocks'' ***''It Couldn't Happen Here'' **July 13 ***''The Dead Pool'' **July 15 ***''Bambi'' (re-release) ***''Die Hard'' ***''A Fish Called Wanda'' **July 20 ***''Midnight Run'' **July 22 ***''Big Top Pee-wee'' ***''Caddyshack II'' ***''Mr. North'' **July 29 ***''Cocktail'' ***''Monkey Shines'' ***''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking'' *August 1988 **August 5 ***''The Blob'' ***''The Rescue'' ***''Vibes'' **August 10 ***''Clean and Sober'' **August 12 ***''The Last Temptation of Christ'' ***''Mac and Me'' ***''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' ***''Young Guns'' **August 19 ***''Married to the Mob'' ***''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' **August 24 ***''Crossing Delancey'' **August 26 ***''Betrayed'' ***''Hero and the Terror'' ***''Hot to Trot'' ***''Stealing Home'' *September 1988 **September 2 ***''The Deceivers'' ***''Eight Men Out'' **September 8 ***''Earth Girls Are Easy'' **September 9 ***''Moon over Parador'' ***''Running on Empty'' **September 12 ***''Miles from Home'' **September 15 ***''War Party'' **September 16 ***''Messenger of Death'' ***''Tougher Than Leather'' (NYC premiere) **September 23 ***''Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey'' ***''Kansas'' ***''Patty Hearst'' ***''Sweet Hearts Dance'' **September 24 ***''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' **September 30 ***''Bird'' ***''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' ***''Heartbreak Hotel'' October–December *October 1988 **October 7 ***''Alien Nation'' ***''Clara's Heart'' ***''Memories of Me'' ***''Punchline'' **October 14 ***''The Accused'' ***''The Kiss'' ***''Another Woman'' ***''Night of the Demons'' ***''Pumpkinhead'' **October 21 ***''Bat*21'' ***''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' ***''Little Dorrit'' (wide-release) ***''Mystic Pizza'' ***''Tapeheads'' **October 28 ***''Feds'' **October 29 ***''Moonwalker'' *November 1988 **November 4 ***''Everybody's All-American'' ***''The Good Mother'' ***''Rattle and Hum'' (U.S.) ***''They Live'' **November 9 ***''Child's Play'' **November 11 ***'' '' ***''Distant Thunder'' ***''Ernest Saves Christmas'' ***''Iron Eagle II'' ***''Split Decisions'' **November 18 ***''1969'' ***''The Chocolate War'' ***''Fresh Horses'' ***''High Spirits'' ***''The Land Before Time'' ***''Oliver & Company'' **November 23 ***''Buster'' ***''Cocoon: The Return'' ***''Full Moon in Blue Water'' ***''Hanna's War'' ***''Scrooged'' *December 1988 **December 2 ***''The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!'' ***''Tequila Sunrise'' ***''Watchers'' **December 8 ***''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen'' (West Germany) **December 9 ***''Mississippi Burning'' ***''My Stepmother Is an Alien'' ***''Twins'' **December 14 ***''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' ***''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka'' ***''Torch Song Trilogy'' **December 16 ***''Dangerous Liaisons'' ***''Purple People Eater'' ***''Rain Man'' **December 21 ***''Beaches'' ***''Talk Radio'' ***''Working Girl'' **December 23 ***''The Accidental Tourist'' ***''Dominick and Eugene'' ***''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' **December 28 ***''The Boost'' References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Movies by year Category:Movies in 1988 Category:1988